One Piece: The Red Wings
by UltimateMForever
Summary: The Prologue Arc has begun, find out the history of the hero of the story, Zane D. Shanshu, from his birth to the start of his adventure. Updates Every Wednesday
1. Character Sheet

Note: Hey Guys JunichiSUPAAA-SignaWriter here, I'm going to start a reboot of the original One Piece fan-fiction series that I've created, called One Piece: Red Wings. Before I start this series, I'm going to have to ask you guys the readers to help support my story by sending in your Original Characters for my crew and also some villains and other characters as well. First comes, First served.

Crew Positions: Open (Means it is Open for anyone to take) Closed (An OC has already been submitted.)

First Mate – Closed - Taken by:TealWarrior

Second Mate- Closed - Taken by:Fooldartz

Helmsman: Steers the ship – Open

Lookout – Open

Head Cook – Open

Assistant Cook – Open

Councilor – Open

Rigger: Person who raises the sail and ties the ship to the dock – Open

Quartermaster: Overseeing ship preparations and tells them when they can set off. – Open

Blacksmith: Maintains all equipment, weapons, and armor of the crew – Open

Tailor: Mends to the clothes of the crew – Open

Head Doctor – Open

Assistant Doctor – Open

Scholar: Researcher and has lots of knowledge about many things in the world. – Open

Chronicler: Records the crew's adventures – Open

Merchant: Keeps a record of crew's inventory and money – Open

Cabin Boy/Girl – Open

Infantry – Open

Ninja - Open

All Characters can have whatever power you wish, as long as it's believable. So, yes, devil fruits are allowed, even real ones. All in All the crew will be made up of 19 characters if all the positions are filled. Anyway, the character creation sheet example:

Name:

Age:

Height:

Appearance:

History: Enough for me to work on in the story

Dream:

Power if any:

Weapon if any:

Crew Position:

Personality:

Other:

If you want your character secret from others, PM me, if not, just post it as a review.

I will credit all members' characters which I use when they get introduced in the story. Yes, they may be seen later in the story, but they will come. DO NOT WORRY!


	2. Prologue Arc: Birth of 13th Dragon

**Prologue Arc: Birth of the 13****th**** Dragon**

* * *

It's been about ten years after the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy found the legendary treasure known as One Piece. Monkey created a legend for himself and his crew, and after he was captured by the marines he once again told the tale of where his treasure was just like the great Pirate King before him. Now he has started the Third Pirate Age and a new adventure is about to begin for a young man who dreams of adventure.

* * *

Somewhere on an island village...

A woman who looked to be of the age of 25 was sitting in a rocking chair while holding a small bundle in her arms. The woman had long flowing red hair and bright yellow eyes, she smiled as she looked at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Veronica." a male voice said behind her as she turned her head in the direction of the voice, it belonged to a man with spiky black hair and dark ruby red eyes. He also had a sort of tribal tattoo on his right arm. He wore a black vest and had a yellow sash tied around his waist.

"Rayo." Veronica said as she smiled at her husband as she got up from her seat and went to give her husband a kiss on the lips which he returned. Rayo then poked the soft cheek of his newborn son who yawned and opened his eyes to show bright shining yellow eyes that matched his mother.

"Hey Zane, how you doin?" Rayo asked his son who looked at his father with drowsy eyes as the baby yawned tiredly. Veronica couldn't help but giggle.

"So how did your latest adventure go?" Veronica asked her husband who then took out a bag then put his arm inside the bag and pulled out a strange fruit that had the design of flames and dragon scales. This shocked Veronica as she gazed at the fruit and put Zane on the table that Rayo placed the fruit on.

"Another Dragon Type Devil Fruit?" Veronica asked her husband making sure that it was exactly what he brought out. Rayo nodded and then sighed as he pulled his wife out of the kitchen of their little house for a private talk.

"Did anyone in your crew try to eat it?" Veronica asked her husband, Rayo was the Captain of the Black Talons Pirate Crew and also known as one of the 12 Dragons of the Sea since he was the Black Flame Dragon. His wife Veronica was also a 12 Dragon of the Sea and an ex-bounty hunter, she is the Lighting Queen Dragon.

"Some of them had ideas of trying the fruit saying that they wanted to fill the spot as the 13th Dragon, but I told them that the power of this fruit is monstrous and that something this powerful shouldn't be put in the hands of anyone. The curse that the 12 Dragons share isn't something wonderful." Rayo said remembering when he first obtained his abilities and how frightened everyone in his hometown was.

"Then we must put it somewhere safe." Veronica said as she and her husband walked back into the kitchen of their house to find the fruit gone from the table.

"Where did it go?" Rayo asked looking around frantically, he then heard the sound of munching and Veronica located the source and found their son, Zane, finishing the rest of the Devil Fruit while hiding in the sink closet.

"Uh oh..." Rayo said as he gulped and started to sweatdrop as his son burped after finishing the Devil Fruit. Veronica then got up from the floor and turned around to face her husband with a glare that could kill as electricity was sparking in her hands.

"Um honey, let's calmly talk about this..." Rayo said as he was frightened by his wife's anger.

"YOU JUST HAD TO BRING THE DEVIL FRUIT INSTEAD GETTING RID OF IT, NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" Veronica shouted in anger as she shot a electric bolt at Rayo who dodged the attack and ran out of the kitchen. "YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET RAYO D. SHANSHU!"

Zane just watched and giggled in joy at the funny scene that was being displayed in front of him as he clapped his hands in amusement.

* * *

A Marine Naval Ship was currently heading in the direction of the island that Rayo and his family was currently living in. A woman with long orange hair and wearing a navy captain jacket was standing on the deck, she wore a blue suit jacket and pants and dark black shades.

"Veronica, it's time for me to see my nephew and teach him the ways of good and not let that corrupt husband of yours raise him to be a pirate." said the Marine Captain as he took out a cigarette from her pocket and then snapped her fingers as the end of the cigarette was somehow lit.

* * *

After the little chase scene between Veronica and Rayo, Veronica placed her child on his bed and tickled the tummy of Zane causing the young baby to laugh. She sighed to herself as she started to talk to her son.

"Zane, I'm sorry that the same destiny has fallen upon you like it has for your father and me. I hoped that you would live a normal life unlike the one that me and your father have lived. We've been running for so long keeping you away from those who might want you and we hoped that you'd be able to grow up as a fine young man, now that you've eaten that Devil Fruit, now I'm not so sure anymore." Veronica said as she picked up her child who just stared at her with a blank look. She smiled at her son and was about to tuck him for a nap until she heard a loud explosion. Then Rayo came into the room with a shocked expression on his face as he tried to catch his breath.

"Rayo, what's wrong?" Veronica asked as she held Zane close to her as Rayo grabbed her shoulders and told her the news.

"She's here, your sister has found us." Rayo told his wife causing her eyes to go wide.

* * *

"Remember, the captain's orders were to find the Shanshu family and to capture them, do not kill them or injure them, she wants them alive." said a Marine soldier as the other soldiers saluted and spread out to find the Shanshus. The Marine Captain walked into the streets of the village and took off her sunglasses revealing her crystal blues eyes, (Amelia Lockhart) Amelia closed her eyes as if she was focusing on the world around her, until she sensed something and turned in the direction of the source.

"Soru!" she said as she vanished into thin air towards the source that she was after.

* * *

Rayo and Veronica were currently running from a large group of Marine Soldiers who were chasing them, Veronica held her son, Zane, close to her body, she was wearing a long flowing red scarf around her neck as it flowed around in the wind.

"Stop!" shouted the Marine Soldiers that as they continued to chase after them, Rayo and Veronica turned into a corner trying to avoid the large Marine group.

"We're almost to the harbor." Rayo said as the two of them continued to run in the direction of the harbor until Rayo sensed something and grabbed his wife as he jumped and dodged a blue fireball that was aimed in their direction. Rayo and Veronica landed safely on the roof of village house. Rayo glared at the individual who fired the large fireball towards the two of them.

"Amelia!" Veronica shouted in anger as she held her child close to her body. Amelia looked at her sister and her husband with a plain look as she took off her Marine Captain jacket,

"Hand over my nephew." Amelia threatened the two of them as she held her hand out towards them.

"Not going to happen." Rayo countered as he got into a fighting stance and his skin started changing, turning into black scales.

"I see that I'll have to do this the hard way." Amelia said as she charged towards the two of them using Geppo. Rayo zoomed towards her and cocked his fist back aiming to hit her in the face with his attack. She dodged the blow and then gathered blue fire within her fist.

"Fire Fist: Blue Version!" Amelia shouted as she hit Rayo with the attack right in the stomach causing him to gasp at the blow, she then kicked him towards the ground causing him to hit the gravel below. Veronica gasped and rushed towards her husband but was unable to reach him due to her sister appearing in front of her.

"This can end without a fight sister, just hand over my nephew." Amelia said as she warned her younger sister who held onto Zane even tighter.

"I'm not handing my son over, I won't let you take him away from me. Thunder Dragon Hook!" Veronica said as her left foot was covered in yellow scales and also gathered electricity into her foot and kicked towards Amelia's face who blocked with her left arm which was covered with the Armament Haki. Veronica's eyes went wide to the counter as her sister just smirked.

"Black Flame Dragon Spiral!" Rayo shouted as he performed a roundhouse kick at Amelia's face which connected and sent her flying into a house.

"Take that bitch!" Rayo shouted with a smirk on his face he then turned towards Veronica.

"Veronica, go to the harbor, take Zane with you and head to my grandfather's island, he will keep you safe from the Marines and Amelia." Rayo told his wife hoping that she would listen to him.

Amelia stepped out of the hole that Rayo created after kicking her into the house and growled as bright yellow flames covered her arms. She then used Soru to disappear and reappeared in front of Rayo with her fist covered in Armament Haki and yellow flames ready to pummel the Black Flame Dragon until Veronica blocked the attack with her left arm covered in yellow scales while also holding Zane with her right arm.

"Thunder Dragon Roar!" shouted Veronica as she fired a large blast of electricity towards Amelia which engulfed the Marine Captain sent Amelia flying to into another house.

"Quickly go take Zane and get to your grandfather's house, Amelia will not hesitate to kill you, she will keep me alive." Veronica said as she took off her scarf and wrapped it around her son while also giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you crazy, I'm not going to leave you alone with her, we fight toget-" Rayo started to say until he was cut off from a kiss from his wife.

"Rayo, just listen to me this once, get our son out of here and take him to your grandfather, please for me?" Veronica asked her husband with a sad look in her eyes as they started to form tears. Rayo nodded and then gripped Zane close to him and ran off towards the harbor.

Amelia noticed Rayo running away and quickly used her Soru technique to chase after him but all of a sudden a blast of electricity which stopped her from following Rayo, she turned to face Veronica whose arms were now changed to yellow scales with claws and electricity gathering around them.

"Trying to stop me little sister, my nephew is coming with me, and that is final!" Amelia swore as her fists were now covered with a bright glowing orange flame. She then charged towards Veronica just as Veronica charged towards her with a fist covered with scales and charged with electricity. The two of them threw their fists back and punched forward causing their fists to collide with each other and cause a huge impact.

* * *

Rayo made it just in time to the harbor and safely avoided the marines while also getting a sailboat so he and Zane could escape from the attack on their home. He then heard the small sound of crying in his arms.

It was his baby son, Zane who was starting to have a fit and tears were coming out of his eyes, the baby seemed to notice that something was wrong.

"Veronica..." Rayo muttered as he looked the village that he and his son were sailing away from as it was slowly leaving his sight.

* * *

Veronica exhausted and also out of breath was laid down on the ground, standing in front of her was her older sister Captain Amelia, who was also covered in scars and bruises as well.

"Damn you, Veronica, why are you stubborn?" Amelia asked as she sat down on the ground to catch her breath from the previous fight, she reached into her pocket and took out her sunglasses which appeared to be broken. "Look what you did!"

"Heh, I always thought you looked stupid with them on." Veronica muttered as she tried to stay conscious . Amelia smiled and then quickly made a serious face.

"I'm going to find him you know, I won't be kept away from my nephew." Amelia said as she took out her Den-Den Mushi from her pocket to contact her fellow soldiers.

"Please, don't take away his destiny, don't take him away from his loved ones, please let him walk his own path." Veronica begged her older sister, Amelia sighed and then flicked her little sister's forehead.

"I was going to raise him right, the life of a pirate is not good for him, sure I can't choose what life he will want, but I can definitely choose what kind of man he will grow up to be, a strong-willed man that will help those in need. Whether he will be a Marine or a Peace Main." Amelia said as she told Veronica her plans for Zane.

* * *

It has been three days after the attack and capture of his wife, Rayo arrived on the small island where his grandfather lived, he stepped onto the sandy beach of the island and sighed to himself as he looked around and noticed the small hut.

"It's been so long..." Rayo said to himself as he grabbed his son who was sleeping peacefully and started walking towards the small hut.

* * *

**Man, it's been so long since I've last updated, it's been forever, I'm hoping that some people will still send in their original characters to join my crew, also some rival crews as well as some Shichibukai and Youkou as well as Marine members as well, well I have school and also since I get alot of work, I haven't been getting chapters out but don't worry, soon the story will continue, so enjoy the first chapter in the Prologue Arc. Also check out my Profile Page on Character Sheets for creating characters for the fiction.**


End file.
